


Illumination - Postlude

by kinsale_42



Series: Khadgar - Adult Content [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Legion - Freeform, Mental Link, Romance, outland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Kinsale and Khadgar have escaped to Outland for a few days to recover from their battle with an agent of the Legion. They take the opportunity to have a midnight picnic in one of Khadgar's favorite private spots.





	

There was no moon visible in the Terokkar sky, but the stars were bright and plentiful, even through the ever-present greenish haze. The glowing blue-white fruits that ripened high in the lofty terocone trees sent their own beams of light filtering down through the branches. Even the flame-colored flowers that floated on the surface of the spring-fed pool provided a muted radiance in the darkness of the Outland midnight. The pool itself was some distance above the forest floor, isolated by steep slopes above and below, filling a crater left in a hillside during the rending of Draenor many years before. At the southern end of the lake, the clear water cascaded down a precipitous cliff to add its flow to the river that acted as a partial boundary to Allerian Stronghold.

Two Wildhammer gryphons glided in to a gentle landing on the grassy ledge that bordered the pool. Their riders dismounted and removed the bundles that had been secured behind the saddles for the short ride from Shattrath, then sent the great flying beasts back home through the warm night air. They could be summoned again later, if needed.

Khadgar unfolded his bundle and spread it in the widest, flattest grassy area. It contained a groundcloth, a blanket, and two small cushions. This had been his favorite spot near Shattrath, especially during the construction of the Allerian Stronghold, to watch the sky and think during the long years of his self-initiated exile in Outland. In that time, the canvas of stars had gone from strange to familiar, but was never quite a comfort, because he knew what existed in the dark spaces between those billions of points of light. But he was not thinking of that now.

The bundle that Kinsale unwrapped was a basket of food and drink. She tossed aside the length of netherweave that had kept the basket secure in flight as she reached for the flask of dwarven mead she had requested specifically, and the wooden cups in which to serve it. After pouring two cups and stoppering the flask securely, she stood and watched as Khadgar cast protective wards around their picnic site, streams of energy flowing from his fingers, swirling around them both and then vanishing.

Khadgar accepted the cup of sweet wine she offered him with thanks. "No sense in taking any risks. It's a difficult spot to access, and a bit out of the way, but when one doesn't want to be disturbed..." A sly grin appeared on his face. "Also we won't be visible to anyone who doesn't have the skill to bypass the wards, which should be just about everyone." He could only think of a few people who might be able to breach his magical defenses, and they were all in the Broken Isles.

After a perilous battle against the Burning Legion had left them both exhausted, they were able to press their case for some time off. So they had escaped Dalaran and its responsibilities for a few short days of R & R in Outland, which, in this case, stood as much for "recovery and research" as it did "rest and relaxation." 

Kinsale took a sip from her cup and felt the familiar sweetness and fire fill her head as she swallowed it. "I'm not sure why dwarven things always speak to me more of home than anything else. Aerie Peak wasn't my natural home, and I only lived there a few years, but whenever I think about 'home' it's the Hinterlands." She sighed, enjoying a bit of nostalgia.

"Home isn't always where you were born or grew up," said Khadgar, who had suffered just as much displacement during his lifetime, if not more. "I think it's where you choose to see the wonder of the life that surrounds you, as much where you create comfort for yourself as where it's provided by others." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"And of course," said Kinsale, continuing Khadgar's line of thought almost exactly, "sometimes the place doesn't matter at all, but the people do." She finished her drink rather quickly and set her cup down. Her desire for her lover warmed her as much as the wine did, and she turned to him and stretched to place a kiss on his neck, just at the corner where his jaw met his ear. She could feel his pulse at that spot, and felt it quicken at her touch.

Khadgar finished his wine too, then gathered Kinsale into his arms and let the fire he felt rise inside her blend with his own flame as he kissed her inviting mouth. The pathways that had sprung up between them had continued to grow and strengthen, especially after their encounter with the mage-hunter in Suramar. Now, if they wished, they could share sensation as well as emotion at will. This added layers to their intimacy that made magical enhancements unnecessary.

Kinsale fought back the urge to rush. Being with Khadgar was so vastly different than what she'd experienced when she was younger, when the goals always seemed to be efficiency and a display of athletic prowess. Now they had time. Time to explore and to understand each other, to do what felt right instead of whatever the whispered gossip suggested was supposed to be right. She relaxed into his arms and let the kiss go where it would. One of her hands caressed his neck and the fingers of the other ran through his short silvery hair.

Her touch always seemed to make Khadgar just a bit dizzy, and he reveled in it. He broke off the kiss and bent to nuzzle Kinsale's collarbone where her runecloth shirt hung open at the top. She gasped as the stubble on his chin made her skin tingle. He had to take a breath as he caught an echo of the sensation. His hands gripped her a little tighter, shoulder and hip, as his body's awakening to desire intensified.

Kinsale leaned away from him and began unlacing his tunic, and he couldn't suppress the laugh that erupted as he felt her fingertips through the thin shirt he wore underneath. "That tickles," he whispered, a bit breathless.

"Lucky I'm done then," she grinned, as she removed his belt and pushed his tunic back off his shoulders, letting her hands run down his chest and around his sides. 

"Ah, but now it's my turn," he said, and slowly unhooked each toggle of Kinsale's favorite sea-green vest with one hand, starting at the bottom. He slid his other hand up under her shirt as the opening of the vest allowed it passage, following the curve of her waist to where the roundness of her breast waited. It smoothed over the places where she bore scars of battle, caressed the strong muscles that allowed her to wield a mighty greatsword effectively.  
She shivered at his touch, sensitized as she already was in anticipation of feeling his skin against hers.

Kinsale shrugged out of her vest and let Khadgar lift her shirt over her head. In return he allowed her to remove his. The glow from the stars and the trees overhead outlined her curves and his square shoulders. He pulled her to him and sighed with pleasure as their bare skin met.

She loved the feel of the curls on his chest against her skin, warm and silky. She loved his corners: his jaw, his collarbone, his hip. Kinsale could get lost in these things alone. With one hand on the small of his back she held him close while her free hand roamed across the contours of his torso. Khadgar mirrored her actions as they kissed again, even more deeply and dizzily than before. The urge to abandon themselves to their passion increased. Kinsale unfastened Khadgar's trousers and released his erection to the night air, experiencing the same shudder of pleasure he did as her hand slipped around it and freed it from the cloth. She slid the trousers down over his hips and he stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes.

He began to undo the lacings on her leggings, his fingers straying onto the sensitive skin of her abdomen, making her shiver. He ran his hands down the sides of her hips, his thumbs pulling down the remaining garments she wore. When they reached the point that gravity took over, his hands changed direction, sliding around under the swell of her muscular buttocks, grasping them and pulling her body back against his. She kicked her leggings and shoes aside and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, feeling his heart pound as if it were her own.

Somehow they managed to get safely down onto the blanket. Something in the back of Kinsale's mind suggested that perhaps Khadgar had cast slow fall on them so they would land softly. She couldn't rule it out. But she forgot the thought as soon as it emerged, because her attention was entirely consumed by the way he was kissing her neck and chest, as if he would cover her entirely with his kisses. 

He paused near her ear. “I want to kiss you everywhere,” Khadgar whispered. 

“That wouldn't be wise,” she replied. 

“It wouldn't?” He used his finger to trace a line from her chin down between her breasts, across her belly, between her legs. 

Kinsale tried to stifle a cry as the bolt of pleasure shot through her. 

“Ahhh, I see,” he said, his voice gone hoarse. Khadgar's lips met hers again briefly as he shifted his body over on top of her. He slipped inside her then, with a long, ragged sigh. She folded her legs around his thighs and they began to move together with a slow, steady rhythm. 

At first, they both attempted to dampen the signals they were sending each other through their mental link, but it soon became too difficult to concentrate. The feedback loop strengthened and the stimulation it brought with it was intense enough to set their heads spinning. Their world was ablaze and they were ascending higher and higher through the flames with every measured stroke.

When they came, they came together, as if they were one body. It was glorious, and it was liberating, and it was exhausting. Then they were two bodies again, comfortably entwined, still close enough for souls to touch. 

“Did your wards provide sound blocking, too?” Kinsale asked. “I may have made some noise.”

“Did you? I don't think I heard you over my own,” replied Khadgar, still slightly out of breath. She felt him smile against her cheek. She was smiling too, uncontrollably. His nose tickled her ear. She turned her head and caught him with a kiss. 

Their eyes were just visible in the ambient light. They looked deep into each other for a long moment before Khadgar said out loud what he had already said in a million other ways. 

“I love you,” he said, simply and solemnly. 

Kinsale replied in kind, still holding his gaze. “I love you too,” she said quietly. “It’s like I’ve come home.”


End file.
